Think Of Me When They Sound
by SerahJohnson
Summary: This alternate world, everything so strange. This power that runs through my body, these creatures that fight alongside me. What is it all? Will I be able to save the world I once knew, or will I allow it all to go to hell, the place where I now reside, or at least close to it. Since, I am in the place of the dead. Sakura-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Think Of Me When They Sound**

* * *

My eyes wandered through this new strange place. My mind scattered itself as I questioned what just happened. I evaluated the large crystals that floated around, small shard slowly falling to the tiled ground that I stand on. I seemed to be in secluded area, which appeared to be floating as well. Trying to stare off into the distant black abyss, trying to find something, but nothing was seen except the slight sparkle the shards of crystal created.

This small area seemed to resemble a run-down ancient building. Pillars lie on the floor, cracks and pieces broken off. I sigh as I drive my attention towards the one thing in the room which seemed to be unharmed. An almost extravagant seat, almost like a thrown. It seemed to float over a hole in the ground, and when examined closer, the hole leads to the black abyss that surrounds the place.

I let out a sigh, looking into a crystal that was able to reflect my appearance. My bright green eyes seemed so dull, and my pastel pink hair curled as it rolled down my back. I still had my village headband on, and my outfit consisted of my usual attire. I let out a sigh, noticing that a slight fog was created from me doing so. The place is not cold, and it is not warm. I do not quite understand what is going on, but as a ninja I am used to keeping calm in new situations.

Not just a minute ago I was standing alongside the blonde knucklehead Naruto. We had been chatting, just a simple chat. We were on our way to the Hokage tower when all of a sudden, everything stopped, except for me. The earth below me gave way, and even as I attempted to claw my way to make sure I did not fall, it was as if something had dragged me down.

I wondered if everyone was safe, and if it was only me. I knew that I could not simply be comfortable with my situation, but I also knew that I would probably never know why and how this happened. Not only that, I would probably never know where I even ended up.

_Do not give up, as I need you to be as strong as you seem to be, as you make everyone believe. Do you believe in yourself? _

A voice? I did not panic or start rambling, I just continued to listen.

_You must protect me, the last bit of me. I cannot keep myself safe any longer. I need a warrior, a warrior in which I bestow goddess like powers to. You must fight for me, to protect me. If I die, the world in which you know will come to an end. Chaos will take over and life as you know it will seize to exist. Do you agree to these terms?_

I let out a soft sigh, my mind may be jumbled right now, but listening to it all, is it not my job to protect the world, and the people in it?

"I agree"

With that, I started to sparkle. My clothes began to change, transforming into an armor of some sort. A blade began to form into my hand, an extravagant one at that. It was light weight, but seemed strong enough to slice somebody in half with a flic of the wrist. **(1)**

I kneel down, bowing my head to the throne, somehow knowing it signifies the voice. A few seconds after, I get up, turn around and walk into a portal sort of thing that had appeared, somehow knowing where it will take me, and that my life had just changed drastically.

* * *

_**I totally had to stop this chapter here because it didn't seem right to continue, plus there are things you must know.**_

_**ANYONE KNOW WHAT THIS IS FROM? Well I do obviously.**_

_**The outfit she is wearing(didn't feel like describing it) is Lightning's outfit from FF 13-2**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Think Of Me When They Sound**

* * *

I was practically surrounded by a waste land. Yes there were buildings everywhere, but there was no life. Somehow, I knew that I wasn't among the living. People blandly did things in these buildings, but these buildings were so different. It was as if whatever that person's lifetime dream or want was true, and that they were able to live it out in death, oh the irony.

I stood on what seemed to be a beach, but after a certain amount of water, it yet again turned into a black abyss. Not like anyone minded much as nobody would exit their homes, or better known as their dreams.

Roads of light surrounded this large building, a tower really. I assumed that that was where I had just came from, somehow knowing I was correct.

_Valhalla._

It wasn't the voice that spoke it to me, but it seemed that I myself already knew where I was. Valhalla, the place of the dead. Everything here is eternal, yet it also seems to be the end as well. Once here there is nothing else, but in this place there is no end. Is there a better way to describe it?

Not even looking I knew there was somebody who was about to attack me from behind. It was as if it was a sense, almost like the 5 senses. Quickly and fluidly I spin around, blocking with the blade I had received. Surprisingly the large male who had attacked me with his large sword did not push me back or make me stumble. If anything it seemed as if it would be easy to push him back. I do a back flip out of the situation, landing easily back down onto the sand.

My emerald eyes glare at the man in front of me, believing, knowing, that he is up to no good here. His chest seems to glow, in the spot where a heart would be placed. Being so close to the man, I almost thought I could feel the heart beating. I eye him suspiciously, silently asking him who he was and what he wanted.

"My name is Caius, the heart of the goddess Etro resides within me."

"What do you want with this place? Why did you attack me, and is Etro the one in the tower? That voice?"

He gives a sly grin, before continuing, "That is correct, she is that voice. She is life itself, and if her heart stops beating, she will die along with everything living. Chaos will be released into the world and whip out everything in its path, the chances of survival are slim. I wish for this to happen, because the people of this world are vile, all they care about are themselves and they deserve to be punished. I will create a new world, a new universe, in which there is no death or pain."

I scoff at his small speech. Is this guy serious? Shaking my head, I open my eyes to glare at him once again.

"You are a fool then Caius. Do you believe that this will work? And in order for her heart to die, you must die as well. People may be vile, but do you not believe history will repeat itself? It has shown us that it always has; do you really think that this will change?"

He didn't answer my question as he charged at me, initiating a battle that I would not know would last for what seemed as eternity. The fight will constantly repeat itself, not changing.

* * *

Every day we would walk the streets, Naruto and I. It wasn't long ago that I had been dragged beaten and bloody back to the village. I had not agreed to it, but soon recognized I had no reason to not return if they would accept me back. Of course I knew it would not be an easy transition, as I now am not allowed to increase from Genin rank for 3 years. I am constantly stuck doing petty work around the village, many of it including rebuilding the buildings I had once destroyed.

There was one thing missing, which nobody but I seemed to remember.

_Sakura._

Nobody knew who she was, or that she existed. It was as if she was erased from history. Team 7 seems to have been remembered as a two man squad and never a three man squad. It wasn't long that I almost believed that Sakura was a figment of my imagination. Of course I knew better, and I knew something was up.

I could not place it, and I knew it wasn't a jutsu. So what could it be? I would discover what happened and get this whole thing straightened out.

* * *

I was able to take a rest, as Caius had gone through a portal, probably to the real world for some unknown reason.

I did not learn how to use those things, and I decided I would probably never have to. Well, that was until Etro spoke to me yet again.

_Lives are being lost. Caius is acting up again and I don't believe he will stop until he is killed. Bring him back._

I let out a sigh. _How the hell am I supposed to even get out of here…?_

I walk to one of the gates, evaluating it. I decided to wing it and I place my hand on the large orb of light in the center of it, surprisingly enough it had worked, as I had been brought into a large abyss.

I floated through the thing that I seem to know as the Crux. I knew it would bring me to a certain time in the history of Earth, not knowing where I would appear, I got antsy.

* * *

Appearing in my destination, I evaluate my surroundings. I believe I was placed right outside of Konoha.

I did not notice any differences in my surroundings, but I could not and would not assume on what time I had landed in. I may be anywhere on the timeline, and assumptions are never a good idea when in a delicate situation as myself.

I head in the direction towards the place that I know as Konoha, my home town. Though, I could be heading into a place unknown, since I am in a time unknown to myself.

* * *

"TEME!" I dart towards my best friend, my teammate, my _brother._

"Ugh, what is it now _dobe?"_ Sasuke growls out, glaring in my direction. Now if I was any other person I would have lost my happy mood, though I'm not.

"I remember Sakura!" I shout, excited to scream the news to the world.

"Well then you are the only one besides me." He growls, looking away.

"Actually that's not true! It seems like everyone just remembered her, at the same time! Isn't that weird!"

"Why would forget her in the first place you idiot"

Suddenly my mood dampens, thinking of the reality of the situation. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, it was as if she disappeared, and with her our memories of her. I could not rationalize in my head what occurred, and it frustrated me that I could not remember the last time I saw her.

"Just give it a rest Naruto." "No! Why are you the only one that remembered her? Why did everyone else forget her? Why did this happen in the first place?"

"_The hell if I knew."_ Knowing that voice, that voice was so familiar. The Teme and I turned to the voice, as did everyone else in the village. The world almost seemed to stop, as everyone stared at who was in front of us.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

"The hell if I knew." I growled out, knowing where I had landed. Everyone turned towards me, and I could see Tsunade dashing towards we were. Her face suddenly contorted into a look of fear. It wasn't long before I noticed something had been coming up from behind me, most likely Caius I assumed.

"WATCH OUT!" That was of no help Tsunade, I already knew.

I quickly spin on my heel and roll before Caius lands a hit on my. Once on the other side of him, I turn around to face him, his eyes filled with rage.

"Do you see this world!? This disgrace!? How could you not wish death upon everyone here!?"

I scoff as he runs on his little tangent again, leaning onto my right foot, I allow only one eye to stay open to stare at him, the other closed.

"What caused you to hate the world Caius? Why must we seem to fight for eternity, in a hopeless war? We are at a standstill. I will not kill you, and you know this, but you cannot even come close to killing me. So why bother with it all, this petty little fight?" I practically spit out at the man before me who was using his large sword to prop himself up.

"Have you ever lost someone dear to you? Could you imagine watching that person die not only once, put millions of times." I scoff before he continues, thinking of the sharingan. Only someone who was weak would succumb to something like that.

"I have, it was never her fault, but it would always occur. She could not live long enough, but everything she did in her life was for the good of these wretched people. Do they feel thankful? No! They just want more; these ungrateful little brats don't know what suffering really is!"

_Don't let him win, Sakura. He must not get his way. He must not win._

But I must not win either.

I summon a gate, causing everyone in the village to become startled as they stare at the elegant looking orb. I send a glare to Caius.

"Will we continue this fight in our world, or bother the citizens of this one with your childish problems?" I spit out, turning around and towards the gate. I feel him close in on me, and with that I jump into the gate, Caius following close behind as I could faintly hear the person I remember as Naruto scream my name.

* * *

**Reviewing helps me keep writing! Though you don't have to if you don't want to~**


End file.
